Flightless bird
by Alice-Abi
Summary: A new and powerful vampire. How is she related to the Cullens? A vampire prohecy. Very dark.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**Stephanie Mayer owns all.**

Prologue

Dear reader

My name is Lucy, and this is my story. It is not a happy one and it deos not have a happy ending, but what vampire gets a happy ending. I was changed by a vampire called James in 1867 at age fourteen. I am a very powerful vampire, but power comes with a price as everyone in power finds out eventually.

This is my story, its dark and can be confusing. It will be written in a variety of different times but it will all merge to form the big picture.

I was forged in pain and I was born in darkness, over time I learnt to fight, I left the darkness of my mind and remembered everything that should never have been forgotton. I overthrew the vampire worlds corrupt leaders and created a better world to live in, but in turn I lost everything.

I ask you a question that I would like you to remember as you read my story…

If you had to save a world that had hurt you since you were a child and had taken everyone you knew from you, what would you do, risk your life or ranaway?

I no my answer and over time you will learn yours.

So here is my story, but heed my warning if you want a rose coloured story read someone elses, for my one is the truth and houses no lies.

You've been warned.

**So there you have it please read the next chapter and review. Please please please.**


	2. Darkness

**Stephanie Mayer owns all charectors except lucy, shes all mine lol**

**Hi I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue and are slightly intriged by whats going to happen in the future chapters. This story is going to be dark. And will be set in different times the past, present and future as well as different veiwpoints. This chapter is written in Lucy's point of veiw. Lucy is a very important character. Please give this story a chance.**

Chapter one – Darkness

I was in the forest of forks, it was one of my bad days, where the weight of my memories and my powers were weighing down on me, and I was searching for Jasper when the Cullen's found me. The weight of their powers bombarded me and I started to feel the burning pain of three very powerful gifts in close proximity to me. By the time they came near close to me I could hardly move, they looked shocked to find me out here and for me to look like I was in pain. Esme came closer and I backed away. 'I won't hurt you my dear' she spoke gently to me and with that; I stole some of her energy to block out the others powers. Jasper was shocked and immediately went into a fighting crouch. I had no intention of fighting and I raised my hands in surrender while falling to my knees.

'I don't mean any harm' I whispered looking down 'I'm searching for someone who I think may be able to help me, his name is Jasper Whitlock. Your gifts were crushing me so I had to stop them.'

Everyone looked shocked with what I had just said; it made no sense to a vampire. 'Who are you? What are you?' Edward spoke. I was offended, this was the first time I had met vampire that doubted whether I was one as well. However, I was also relieved for they seemed to be kind enough not to hurt me.

'I do not know my real name, I do not remember it. The vampire who changed me gave me the courtesy of giving me one, I am known as Lucy. And with regards to what I am, I would have thought it was obvious, I'm a vampire like you.' I spoke while attempting to stand up without looking anymore weaker then how they found me. But as soon as I spoke my head started to pound as if I had a headache, I swayed and grabbed hold of the tree that was next to me. 'Damn it,' I spoke to my self and punched the tree in frustration, my hand began to bruise and Carlisle came up from behind me and grabbed me holding my hands behind my back. I had to calm myself when I realised that he wasn't trying to hurt me.

'Why were you searching for me?' Jasper asked. Stepping out of his crouch seeming satisfied that I was not there to fight. He came towards me and as he came closer the weight of my power became less pronounced, it stopped hurting me.

'I heard stories about you. From where I've came from you were a survivor. The only one who got away, the only one she didn't hunt. And you helped two others.' He knew straight away, what I was referring to, he hissed at me. And grabbed me out of Carlisle's grip he pinned me arms behind me and held my arms behind me tightly, the movement was so sudden that even with my extra senses it took me by surprise. I coward as he pulled the sleeve up on my arm to reveal the scars from my vampire history. 'Please don't hurt me' I pleaded 'I mean you no harm, lord knows I'm hardly any threat towards you, especially not today. He released my arms and I quickly pulled my sleave back down to cover the scars.

'So I'm famous in the south am I?' he whispered.

'I heard about your story when my creator first gave me to her, she warned me what would happen if I tried to escape her and she did not lie. She taught me survival and I unwillingly served her. I heard about your escape and tried to escape myself but I got caught. Many years later I tried again and this time succeded, however she never stopped searching for me. I knew I needed to find someone who had escaped before, I remembered you and used my power to track you.'

'how old are you Lucy?' Alice asked.

'Physically I am Fourteen, but I'm not sure how long I've been a vampire for.' I replied. The cullens were even more shocked than before.

'how can you not know that?' Emmett asked.

'I was kept in the darkness for a very long time, too long' I replied. It was beginning to get very dark and the forest felt like it was closing in on me, I rememebed that it was easier to track a vampire at night because humans were inside their houses and scents were not so distorted. 'I'm still being tracked by some unknown tracker and he is very powerful, a huge group of very gifted vampires are tracking me and its easier to track at night, so do you mind if we finish this conversation someplace else.' I whispered.

Carlisle smiled at that and held out his hand. 'Come you can stay at our place tonight and we can talk more detailed'. I did not take his hand but followed him with the others following behind me, my vampire insticts told me to watch my back but I ignored them. We had been travelling through the forest for a short amount of time when we came across a beautiful white house made up of glass walls. 'You live here' I mumured and the others simply laughed.

As I entered the house I spotted a white couch and without thinking I went and flopped on it and before I knew it I was in a sleep-like state. My mind was resting as my mental gifts had taken over. I stayed in the same position for nine hours before I slowly began to come back out of the depths of my mind. Rosalie was sitting beside me and I noticed that someone had given me a blanket. She smiled over at me and her beuty was nothing that I had ever experienced before. I managed to smile back feeling more stronger than I had in months. 'You're the first vampire I have ever met that reminds me of a human, you even sleep.' She stated in awe.

'And you're the first vampire I've met with the gift of loyalty.' I spoke. And with that her brow furrowed. And Jasper entered the room and walked towards the white chair to the right of me, he sat down and looked over at me. 'Wheres the others?' I spoke 'oh and Jasper please don't try to use your gift on me I don't think it will work' I spoke.

'So you said someone was after you, do you know who and why?' he asked getting straight down to business. I shock my head feeling overwhelmed. 'why are your eyes blue? Whats your diet?'

'I do not know why my eyes are blue and as for my diet I survive on water' I whispered and heard an intake of breath. Carlisle appered behind me, 'that's impossible, you would never survive on water' he said confusion apparent in his eyes.

'Are you calling me a liar?' I asked and he looked ashamed.

Jasper cleared his throat, to get my attetion back I turned to face him, 'while you were 'asleep' Alice had a vision, not a good one, it seems that the Volturi are after you and they also know that you are hear. The volutri only go after wrong doers so I need you to tell me what you've done, it's the only way we could help you.'

'Who are the Volturi and what do they want with me?' I spoke.

'The volturi is a covon that is basically the head of vampires, they are in charge and create vampire laws. And it would seem that you have broken some laws.' Jasper replied.

I had came for help but I would not put this family in danger, I made up my mind. 'thank you for letting me spend the night here but I really should be on my way, it was nice to meet the famous Jasper Whitlock.' I spoke.

Before running out the open door and into the forest.

I hadn't ran that far when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. 'My name is Alec and you have to come with me.' He whispered. It was pointless struggling and a blindfold went over my eyes and once again I was in darkness.

**So that's the first chapter up, I hope you are not too confused, please read and review…please give me honest feedback. I will be posting chapter two today as well but later on. Please review.**


	3. Changes

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 2 - Captured

I was dragged for a mile or so in complete, until I could not stand the darkness anymore, I put as much force into my movement and stood completely still, Alec stopped too and sighed. 'Listen I know you are scared and in your situation I would be to but cooperation is the key to the situation you are in at the moment'. I could here the birds up above and feel the stream of sunlight floating through the trees and hitting my face. 'Besides I am not a completely cruel man, I have some of my conscience remaining. If my sister had found you this would have turned out differently for you' he whispered. I sighed, and then began to move forward slowly. After a few paces I spoke.

'Please can you at least remove my blindfold, I don't like to be in the dark, anymore than you.' He sighed and removed the blindfold I looked at him. Unlike the Cullen's he had burgundy coloured eyes and quite deep purple shadows under his eyes, he was angelic and beautiful though regardless of this. He had quite full lips and was only slightly taller than I was. He looked about my age maybe a year or so older than me physically. And for some reason he looked familiar to me. He had a very powerful gift; I knew what his weaknesses were straight away. 'You are quite powerful, aren't you?' He looked at me confused, but composed himself after a split second. I was still in range to have the effect of the Cullen's powers and I saw a vision of Alice's about Jane torturing me. 'Well let's go to her then, I wouldn't want to give Jane a reason to hurt me'.

He sighed and started dragging me and when I forcefully stopped him, causing a bruise on my arm, he sighed and looked at me. 'Have I given you any reason to treat me like a dog? I haven't fought against you I'm quite capable of running without your help, I'm not going to try to escape, and even if I did I wouldn't get very far, I'm ever so thirsty.'

He let go of me and shoved me forward 'just keep up with me then' he spoke.

We had been running in the direction of the town and were near the end of the forest when I felt a blinding burning pain all around me that made me slip up and fall to the ground. The pain continued to get worse and worse, but I fought through it and managed to crawl onto my knees, I looked around and that is when I saw her, Jane.

'Hello Jane,' I whimpered, but I did not let a scream escape me, I had hurt much worse than this everyday since I woke up as a vampire, my gifts almost destroyed me with the pain that they caused.

'I see you found her brother,' she extended her hand towards him and he willingly took it, 'she's weak really isn't she.' She spoke menancilly. He laughed and looked at me on the ground.

'Yes she is, but she's defying you already she is not withering on the ground in pain, wait until Aro hears about that.' He teased. She looked even more angry and determined to hear me scream. 'Jane calm down and stop that, Aro said that she's important to him.' He squeezed her hand tightly and she calmed down.

I had taken some of their mental strength to manipulate her gift; I removed it completely and stood up. I ignored the pain that was throbbing in my head as I felt another gift come into my radius. 'Six gifts, I was only used to one or two' I thought to myself. My head started to pound more, 'Demetri's coming, he's about a minute away' I spoke. And Jane noticed that I was no longer hurting and tried to use her gift to silence me, she became angry when she realized I had removed it from her. She went to lunge at me but Alec grabbed her, and held her fast.

'What did I miss; I was only gone for a day.' He spoke and laughed when he saw Jane in Alec's arms struggling to get out of his grip.

'Calm down, please' Alec said and she calmed straight away, 'so should we get this show on the road then.' He asked metaphorically and with that, Dimitri grabbed me, the contact of our skin made the pounding pain in my head throb worse than ever and a white light seared across my eyes blinding my sight for a split second. I lost control of the manipulation I had on Jane's gift and her power returned to her in full force. I needed a drink so desperately by I refused to beg. He shoved me in the back of a black car and Alec came around and sat the other side of me. Jane got in the car and sped off. I sat with my head leant back feeling mentally exhausted.

Alec stared at me during the journey curious and confused.

'Where are we going?' I asked after the silence became unbearable. Dimitri growled at me and raised his hand to backhand me. Alec held out his hand in a warning and Dimitri lowered his hand again.

'We are going to Volterra, Italy. The volturi are interested in speaking with you, Aro has a proposition for you.' Alec said to me.

We eventually got to the airport and onto a private jet plane. I sat in silence and felt mentally exhausted. 'Damn these bloody powers, why do I feel tired I a vampire for goodness sakes' I thought. I shut my eyes and tried to rest my mind, I felt Jane coming up behind me and sitting next to me, I made no movement. 'My brother may have a soft spot for you, Lucy, but I certainly do not.' She whispered, 'bear that in mind the next time you want to mess with my powers.'

As the plane began to descend, I took a deep breath not knowing what was going to happen to me next.

**There you have it the second chapter, the next chapter may be slightly confusing as it is going to go back in time and be in Alice's point of veiw. Stick with it in the end everything becomes clear.**


	4. A promise

**Heres the third chapter, it is written in Alices point of veiw. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 – A promise

(Alice's point of view)

Emmett suggested that the whole family should go hunting together as we were all thirsty, we had not hunted as a family in years against my better judgement I agreed, and here we were in the very over-green forest of Forks, Washington. I was draining a small elk, not really feeling that thirsty when my vision came and blinded me from my surroundings.

I saw a young girl, vampire or human I could not be sure, she was fairly close to us and I could tell that she was in some kind of pain. She looked around the age of fourteen, very young for a vampire or even a human. She had beautiful scarlet hair and blue eyes that looked dull and lifeless. She was short and petite, even smaller than I was. In addition, she looked vulnerable too. She seemed to be searching for Jasper, but why?

The vision faded as quickly as it started and Jasper had his arms around me, "Alice, what did you see, sweetheart?" he asked. He could feel my worry and tried to calm me down.

"There's someone close to us she's looking for you, I can't tell if she's a threat to us or not?" I told him. "Let us all just be on the look out" I stated. We continued to hunt for twenty more minutes and when all of our thirsts were sated, we decided to head back. That was until I felt Jasper tense in my arms. We had been laughing at a joke Emmett had said and his change in mood scared me. I looked at him with a questioning look. That is when I and everyone else smelt it. "Vampire" I spoke quietly. Jasper pushed me behind him and moved forward, Emmett and Edward flanking him.

We continued forward and that is when we saw her, the vampire from my vision. The girl was holding her head and looked vulnerable; it was as if she were in pain. I stared at her. Esme always endearing and loving walked forward and reached out to her, the girl backed away looking very scared. I felt an ounce of my energy leaving my body and the girl seemed to be in ever so slightly less pain. However I felt the lose of my power and become instantly alert, Jasper crouched into a fighting stance and was about to spring forward when the girl held her hands out in surrender and dropped to her knees. She looked terrified, it was the first time I had seen a vampire fall to their knees in fear. Rosalie gasped and Esme just stared at her.

"I don't mean any harm, I'm searching for someone who I think may be able to help me, and his name is Jasper Whitlock. Your gifts were crushing me so I had to stop them" She whispered, I was even more confused as to how she knew Jasper's last name and about what she said about our powers. I remained silent though.

'Who are you? What are you?' Edward asked.

She looked offended but relieved at the same time. 'I do not know my real name, I do not remember it. The vampire who changed me gave me the courtesy of giving me one, I am known as Lucy. And with regards to what I am, I would have thought it was obvious, I'm a vampire like you.' She replied to him. She had attempted to get to her feet during her speech but seemed to be struggling; she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. When she stood and began to sway, I saw her catch herself on the tree nearest to her. She turned away from us, ignoring the basic instincts of a vampire by turning her back on us. "Damn it" she said to herself and it seemed as though she was having an internal fight with herself. I was shocked when she punched the tree and her hand started to bruise that is not normal. What is this girl?

Carlisle grabbed her and held her hands behind her back, to prevent her causing herself more damage. He was very worried it was written all over his face.

I noticed that Jasper had stood from his crouch, I knew he did not think she pose as a threat to any of us. 'Why were you searching for me?' Jasper asked the question I had been dyeing to know the answer to.

'I heard stories about you. From where I've came from you were a survivor. The only one who got away, the only one she didn't hunt. And you helped two others.' I knew exactly whom she was referring to, Maria. The southern wars; who Jasper was before he met me. Jasper didn't like that answer and before I could see it coming, he had Lucy in his arms and I caught a glimpse of the man he used to be. I took a step back and I could tell he noticed as his eyes flashed to mine for a split second. 'Please don't hurt me. I mean you no harm; lord knows I'm hardly any threat towards you, especially not today.' Lucy begged him and he released her.

'So I'm famous in the south am I?' he whispered. I listened as she explained how she had heard about him. I realised she came for our help, help which we may not be able to give.

"How old are you Lucy?" I asked she seemed so familiar to me; I needed to know who she was. And when she said she did not know and spoke about the darkness, I instantly remembered what it was like to feel like you are in the dark. Not being able to remember yourself. When she asked to take this conversation to a different place as she was still being tracked, I knew that the family would not disagree, as they were very curious about her. Carlisle offered her a hand and I noticed how she flinched back from his touch and continued behind him. I could see scars on the back of her next her long scarlet hair had been tied up in a bun leaving her neck exposed. They were vampire bites, smellier to Jasper's but so muck worse.

When we got to our house she looked surprised at its beauty and the others laughed, I did not, I became worried what sort of life had this vampire had before. As we entered she spotted the white couch in the centre and immediately went for it, I saw her eyes drop and she feel into some sort of sleep. For a vampire the fact that she looked so fragile was bad news. Rosalie went to get a blanket for her and wrapped her in it; she then sat next to her completely in awe.

"She's remarkable isn't she?" Carlisle spoke; all of us apart from Rose had gone into the dining room to have a family conference. I had to admit that she was strange, however she was so familiar to me, but I could not work out where recognised her from. Jasper looked worried too but also scared.

"What's wrong Jazz," I asked him quietly.

"I recognise her from somewhere, but I just can't remember where from." He said.

"I feel that way as well Jazz," I said even more confused now. "does anyone else recognise her?" I asked.

Everyone nodded his or her heads; this was getting even more confusing.

As I sat their a vision asulted my veiw. I saw Jane, Dimitri and Alec, they were in the woods of forks. The vision changed and Lucy was with them, Jane was using her gift on her and she just stayed still. "Aro has a proposition for you" Alec was saying to her. The vision ended as quickly as it started.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The volturi, that's who are tracking her" I spoke. I did not know that much about the vulturi except that in this year (1950) they were the rulers of the vampires, they made the rules and dealt out the punishments, well what did this mean?

It had grown light outside and suddenly I heard Lucy speak "And you're the first vampire I've met with the gift of loyalty." I wondered what she meant by that.

When Jasper told her about the Volturi, none of us expected her to just take up and leave, but I guess she had got what she came for and was now on her way.

I went to stand by the front open front door, when I heard a high pitched scream, I knew it was Lucy's straight away. "Whoever you are Lucy I will find out, I will see you again. And when I know all the answers I will help you" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist and "So will I" he said. And with that we turned and went inside. Not knowing what the future had in store for us.

**Well there you have it hope it was good and you like it, please review, even if its to say its bad. Thanks **


	5. Determined untill the end

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Three – Determined until the end

"Hello Lucy, my name is Aro, please to meet you," he said holding out his hand to me. I was very hesitant at shaking it. He had the power to read an individual's thoughts by touch. I had realized that this was a very strong vampire coven over half of them had gifts. My head had begun to make me feel diddy. I had no chance in hell of escaping from here. Best just see what he wants. I held out my hand as well. He shook it and kept his grip. I could tell he was seeing all of my memories but I was not strong enough to manipulate his gift. I have a very rare and very powerful gift one that combines three aspects together, but for some reason I have never been able to control it. I can manipulate powers within a mile of me, meaning I can remove a gift completely, make it so much stronger and borrow it for myself. I can steel energy from an individual. I can sense gifts. I am too weak to control this power it only causes me pain.

"Well that was very interesting, you have gone through quite a bit as a vampire, haven't you Lucy." He spoke releasing my hand. He was looking at me with eyes full of admiration, "Lucy, I have a proposition for you. I can help you become strong, teach you too master your gift, teach you too defend yourself. So that what Maria and Laurent did, will not go unpunished. I can give you a family you have always wanted. All you have to do is, join, willingly."

He had taken a step back from me; I looked up and looked around at all of the faces of his guard. Did I join or did I not?

"And if I say no?" I whispered. A blonde hair vampire, very pale almost frail looking, with shoulder length white hair, stepped forward. I sensed danger and stepped back and another vampire grabbed me from behind. I shivered in fear.

"You will find out the meaning of real pain and all those past memories that you have locked away, I will unlock, and I will break you if I have too" he sneered. I looked to Aro. And he smiled at me pleasantly I never really had a choice; they would torture me if they needed too.

"I'm sorry Lucy I meant you can choose the hard way or the easy way but either way you will join my covert. Do not misunderstand me I can be a nice man and someone you will enjoy serving. But if you refuse things will only get worse before they can get better. In a split second, I would not go down without fighting not after I had left Maria fighting. I had always bended; afraid of what would happen to me, but not this time, no this time I would fight. "I'll give you a while too decide" he said. The vampire holding me was very strong; it was good that he was holding me.

I looked around the exit to the underground tunnels we came from. Alec and Jane were the greatest offences and they were closest too the exit that was good. I took a deep breath and in a less than a second, I had taken enough of the vampire that was holding me energy. He feel too the floor paralyzed long enough for me to get rush towards Jane, automatically I took away Jane's power and ignoring the pain in my head, I half did the same to Alec. I managed to get through half the tunnel when Dimitri and Felix caught me, Felix punched me in the face and I felt my face start to swell up. Dimitri grabbed me and dragged me back to the meeting room. The light blinded me when we left the darkness of the tunnel.

Aro came towards me, "That was a good escape attempt and maybe when you stop fighting me you will master your gifts." He held my hand.

Caius stepped forward, "I will be the one in charge of breaking you and Aro is going to help," he said to me. Santiago take her to the high tower, I am going to enjoy this. With that, I was pulled from the room and up many flights of stairs. He shoved me into a small room and threw a bottle of water towards me. "You need to be coherent" he spoke. With that, I gulped the water down; it was not anywhere near enough. And for the second time in my life, I felt the darkness close around me.

**Hope you like it, please review, tell me ****what's good and what's bad, it will have Bella and all the Cullen's in it. Next chapter jumps forward in time, but you will slowly begin to understand. **

** please review.**


	6. Stubborn

Chapter six - Stubborn

I hated the darkness.

I always had.

It made time drag by, unknowingly.

It felt like years had passed since Corin threw me in this room. The water had helped quench the fire in my throat but my head still pounded and the feeling was making me feel weak and queasy.

I had never been in close proximity with as many gifted vampires as I was now. My gift was about control. I could control any other vampire's gift; make it stronger or take it away completely. But it never failed to make my head pound in pain.

After a while, I felt a vampire coming towards the room. A gifted vampire. When the door opened, the light momentarily blinded me.

For God's sake, you are a vampire! The only one who can be weakened by light! You are weak! My brain screamed at me.

A male vampire entered and I recognised him as Alec. He was incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire. I was mesmerised by his beauty. I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. As he began to walk towards me, my senses came back to me and I realised I should fear him. I backed away from him.

He stopped dead in tracks and stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. His gift started to really make my head uncomfortable.

"You needn't fear me, Lucy, I am not going to hurt you. Or at least through no choice of my own." He spoke to me and moved to sit down on the bed that was in the middle of the room.

I had not noticed there in the darkness. He sat there staring at me, looking almost angelic.

"You should just join them Lucy, they will not go easy on you, neither will they give up until you join."

I simply shrugged and looked away from him. I was not going to go down without a fight not this time.

Besides what could the Volturi do to me that had not already happened?

He sighed and stood up. "I thought you say that. You're more like Jane than even you know."

"If your not here too hurt me, then why are you here?" I asked rudely.

He stood then and walked towards me. I did everything in my power to ignore the instinct of retreat.

"I came to warn you, Lucy. You cannot begin to imagine what they will do to get the answers they want." He spoke softly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

As he did; two things happened simultaneously, my head stopped hurting like his gift was no longer there and an electrical current seemed to flow through us.

He let go instantly and the familiar pain in my head returned, I missed the feel of his touch and I could not bring myself to feel scared of him.

"Look at how Jane acts now. We refused and we were broke by them; made to serve. They will do the same to you and you may hate the world as Jane does. No one can be as sadistic as she is without a reason behind it."

I felt a surge of anger towards him, after all he was the one who had brought me to this place. Now he wanted me to do what? Give in?

"Why do you even care?" I spoke harshly and he took in a deep breath.

"I don't know." He whispered, then with a harder look in his eyes he whispered, "I guess you've made your mind up. Jane and I lasted four months; let's see how long you do, shall we."

And with that said he walked out and slammed the door and I was once again in darkness.

**Twenty years later 4th September 1970**

This was the day when I joined the volturi.

I lasted twenty years before I was finally broken. Rather, that was what it looked like everyone else. When I came out of that room, I was a mere shadow of myself and who I used to be.

The things they had done to me were beyond explanation. Raped and beaten constantly until I could not hold on any longer.

Alec and I had formed a secret relationship. Every time Caius went too far with me, Alec came to my prison and patched me up. The relationship was against my better judgement, but I could not ignore my feelings towards him. I loved him with every fiber of my being. He was my mate.

Over the years, he begged me to give in to Aro's demands and end my torture. My body was almost as weak as humans were and I took every beating as painfully as if I was still a human.

I had always said to him that I was not that type of person. That I would not give up, until I had no other choice.

I remember when I had my worst beating and when Alec came, he was so angry.

"How can you ask me too just sit back and watch you get beaten again." He roared.

I was lying on the mattress as he began to reattach all of my bones. The pain filled look in his eyes made me ashamed. Ashamed that I was so stubborn and proud I would not allow myself to give in.

"I know you don't want to but you need to surrender and join them. It is not as bad as you think. You would no longer be in pain." He whispered more softly this time. I sighed and looked away.

"Damn it Lucy! Listen to me!" he said angrily and I had never heard him use that tone with me. My head snapped towards him.

"We could have a better life together. We would still have to keep it a secret, but you would be able to fool Marcus easily, so he cannot notice our relationship. But we could get married, you could be free, Lucy."

I looked around my dark room, feeling stupid for not listening to reason but stubborn to keep my mind on course.

"You are too proud Lucy. I would never think that they broke you, if you do as I ask. I would think you were smart, we could fool them Lucy."

I shook my head and after all my limbs were attached, again the venom began to sting as it healed me. He sighed and stood up walking towards the door.

"I am going now Lucy and I will not come back to you."

My breath flew out of me noisily and I gasped, how he could say that. He sensed my pain and turned towards me with anguish in his eyes.

"I love you, never forget that. I just cannot stand by and watch you go through this. You have the choice now. I will not come back but you can come to me."

As he turned and opened the door; my heart felt like it was breaking. Everything that had happened to me in this life was nothing compared to that pain.

"I love you." he whispered as he left me in the darkness.

He hadn't been lying, for another two years, he stayed away and my resolve began to waver. Until I gave in. I had no other choice.

After I gave in the years seemed to flow by. I was ranked highest in the guard, thanks to my gift. I married Alec in secret and our relationship grew stronger every day. I learned to deal with the pain from his gift and I was happy.

Serving the Volturi was good and bad. At times they were barbaric and others they had a conscience. But deep down I knew that they were driven by greed and the need for power. And one day they would become barbaric until they got what they wanted.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it has taken so long to update, and I have been suffering from writers block. Please review.**


	7. Iris

**Hope you enjoy **

Chapter Seven – Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Over the years, the Volturi became even more power hungry and sadistic. Their main goal soon became building a powerful guard; One, which no one could take down and I was at the centre of that guard. They tortured desired vampires, until they joined. Most of the vampires that joined had some form of power. And with my gifts, they would be even more powerful.

Aro trained me to use my gifts as effectively as my body and mind would allow. But I only felt pain when I did. He tried to get me to drink blood for strength and I did once. The effect was the opposite and I had never felt weaker in all of my vampire life. Water was the better option.

Alec and I were still together, but remained so in secret. We knew that if they found out they would kill Alec, but not me. We had to remain a secret. One rule in the guard was no romantic relationships, especially between any other member of the guard. The only exceptions were of course the leaders Aro, Marcus and Caius, who had wives.

Alec and Jane were the vampires who I had to focus on with my gifts, as they were their most offensive weapons. I was already so attuned to Alec, that I could sense him from the city walls.

Jane and I always fought. She hated me and I could not understand why. She always won any fight she started because her gift was very powerful.

I soon began to question the Volturi. They were becoming very dark and sadistic. Over time, they began to bring humans into the castle. Not just for food but also to help on their quest for ultimate power. I could sense the powers a human may possess if they had an extremely, extrodinary power. If I did the Volturi would turn them into a vampire. Unfortunately, I could only sense the power if it had never been used before I could not tell what the power was. If the volturi were unsatisfied with the finished result, they would dispose of them. And over time they began to use them for other things. They made pets, until they got bored.

Eventually they started to do the same with vampires and the world became a very dangerous place for humans and vampires alike. The world as we knew it changed, but humans remained unaware.

I would question this behaviour and I wished I could end it. Put a stop to them once and for all, what they were doing was wrong. Alec felt the same way.

Aro only wanted one thing, power. And he would do anything to get it and stop anyone who got in his way. That was even the case with his own sister Didyme, who he changed after his own change; to see what power she would posses. He was however disappointed when she had the gift of happiness.

But unknown to him, or at least that is how it seemed, she had a much more powerful gift. One that I call a dormant gift. She did not use it and was unaware she even had it. And on September 13, 1987, she retold a prophecy, one that determined my life.

I was in the chamber room with Jane and Didyme when it happened. I was preparing for the return of Aro who had gone with Heidi to collect some humans. Jane was looking at me hatefully as I sat in the centre of the room trying to clear my head.

When I heard Didyme gasp, I looked up to see her staring with her eyes unfocused and blank. Then I felt her gift, one that I had not been able to sense until then.

She started to speak softly and I got to my feet.

'_There is one. One that will challenge them. One that will reside in two bodies. Born on January 12__th__ 1843. She will know great pain and power. The Volturi will need to be stopped. For there will be too much power in one place and tragedies will follow. She will be in great danger. She will find out who they are too late. Events will have taken place that will make them weaker and make it harder for her to win. On September 13__th__ 1987 a human will be born. Some one who will be of great help to her. Someone she loves will betray her. The Volturi will have two weapons that she will need to overcome. And in the end, she will need to make a huge choice. What will she decide? And who will win?'_

When Didyme had finished she looked towards me and it seemed she knew what she had just said and just pointed towards me. I gasped and with recognition, I was the one. Jane seemed to understand to as she came towards me and I backed away, making a move to leave. When she turned the full power of her gift on me and I screamed in pain.

Now that I knew, I had to got out of here, Aro must know and would never let me leave. If he knew the truth, I knew he would kill me. He must have kept me because he knew I was powerful. Now, the truth was revealed he would have no problem disposing of me. And I was no match for him.

Alec must have heard my screaming as he came to my aid as quickly as he could without causing suspicion. When he saw me on the floor, screaming in pain, he laughed. That hurt, but I understood why he did it. We must keep our secret.

"What has she done to offend you now, sister?" he asked Jane, stepping towards her and in between her and me. She looked up and the pain ceased. My head began to pound and I felt quite dizzy.

"She is an enemy. A threat" Jane spoke and Alec looked very confused.

At that moment, Aro and the others arrived, with a load of unsuspecting humans. I quickly used this distraction and ran. They would be preoccupied with their meal and I might have enough time to get away. Alec followed me very subtly.

"What happened?" he whispered when we were in the safety of my chamber. I began packing a bag.

"A prophecy was revealed and it explains a lot of things. Jane rightly thinks that I am a threat." I spoke.

But we were running out of time so I did the only thing I could think of. I took Aro's gift and manipulated it. I touched Alec's hand and reversed the gift; he instantly saw everything that had occurred in a spilt second.

Unfortunately, I did not think about the side effects, until I had to deal with them. Because of Jane's torture, my strength had weaned. Alec sensed what was about to happen and before it could he grabbed a water bottle from my fridge and handed it too me. I gulped it down while trying to shake away the dizziness.

"Better?" he asked when I finished drinking. I nodded.

He could see that I was beginning to crack at the seams and he knew that we had very little time. He took a hold of me and I began to sob. I was terrified. We stayed like that for a second and then he pulled away.

"They are coming Lucy, we need to get you out of the city now" he whispered. I shook my head. I did not want to run.

He sighed.

"Listen, Lucy, if you stay here I will lose you forever. I cannot let that happen. You need to move now," he whispered and then he took my hand and we ran.

As soon as we were on the streets we had no choice but to slow to a human pace. Humans must not know. It was twilight.

"Here" he spoke while handing me a credit card and a passport. "I had it set up years ago, just in case something happened."

I suddenly realised what he had said before.

"You're not coming with me", it was a statement not a question. He answered it anyway.

"I can't Lucy. Jane will need me and I cannot abandon her. And you should not ask me to. Besides I would put you in more danger." I started to protest but he cut me off. "You know I will. My gift hurts you more because you are so attuned to me."

I looked at him and I had never felt so scared in all my life. How could he expect me to just up and leave without ever knowing if I would see him again.

"What should I do? How can I leave you? Maybe we could explain to Aro, make him see that I am on his side." I spoke desperately. We stopped by a car and he pulled my hands into his and stared into my eyes. I stared back.

"No Lucy, we cannot take that chance. And Aro would never take that chance. You need to get in this car now and go. Do not look back." He said firmly, although I could tell it was breaking his heart.

"But how can I leave you? What if I never see you again?" I whispered voicing some of my fears.

"You think about how it could be. I love you Lucy, remember that. You think of what I would mean to be free from the Volturi. To have choices and freedom. To be able to be together without it being a secret. To be able to walk down the street hand in hand and to be able to wear our wedding rings. You hold onto that fthought and then you fight and fulfill the prophecy. You get into that car and do not for a second look back. We will be together again."

Then he kissed me and in that very short kiss, all of our passion and love flowed through us. Then I got in the car.

As I was about to pull away I sensed vampires and was about to get out of the car.

Alec could tell and came to the window.

"Go Lucy, I love you remember that and never" he was cut off by Jane who looked at him with a sad smile on her face. She was using her gift on her own brother. And we had been caught.

"I am disappointed, my brother. Breaking all the rules. Tut, tut, tut." She spoke innocently.

Felix came towards me.

Alec tapped my window.

"Go!" he yelled before he fell to the floor from the pain Jane was causing.

"I will always love you and we will see each other again". I spoke firmly.

And with that one word hanging in the air I hit the gas peddle and I left the love of my life behind.

And I did what he asked of me.

I did not look back.

**I have not had much response to this story. But I feel it needs to be told. If you stick with it will be worth it. Please review. Thanks to my beta Annika Malfoy.**


End file.
